The Bunk
The Bunk in an upcoming animated American television series created by CompliensCreator00 and Bowser & Jr. that will premiere on The Steamed Clams Channel in late 2018 as a television movie with regular episodes rolling out in early 2019. The series is based on the 2012 series The Bunker, acting as a direct prequel to the show, and features the voices of Ace Lad, NintendoChamp89, and Bowser & Jr.. Premise Set directly before the events of The Bunker, three amnesiac young adults by the names of Ash Campbell Entler (Ace Lad), Stanford Bernardino (NintendoChamp89), and Barrett Jack, Jr. (Bowser & Jr.) find themselves lost inside a large buried labyrinth where each hall and room are suspended across different points of time and space. They must traverse through this labyrinth in order to remember who they were and how to get out before a dark fate from this labyrinth takes them. Characters Unlike most of media relating to The Bunker, the series features the users of Random-ness Wiki voicing characters that are vaguely based on them instead of self-inserted characters. Additionally, the cast is much more limited compared to other shows and rarely features any fictional characters. Main * Ace Lad as Ash Campbell Entler, one of the three young adults who find themselves lost in the mysterious labyrinth. They often find themselves to be the more sane person of the trio, often dealing with Stanford and Barrett Jr.'s more weird experiences. * NintendoChamp89 as Stanford Bernardino, one of the three young adults who find themselves lost in the mysterious labyrinth. He is the more mellow person of the bunch, though is usually the one who unfortunately gets them in surprisingly dangerous situations. * Bowser & Jr. as Barrett Jack, Jr., one of the three young adults who find themselves lost in the mysterious labyrinth. The optimist of the bunch who wants to help drive inspiration and hope to both Ash and Stanford when times are low. Sadly though, he seems to be struggling with his own inner demons. Recurring * TBA as Bob the Stick Figure, a stick figure-like being who befriends Ash in the labyrinth, reminding him of a person he once knew before. * Jonathan Banks as Barrett Jack, Sr., Barrett Jr.'s father who is searching all over the world to find his lost son. * CompliensCreator00 as a currently unnamed scientist stuck inside the labyrinth, much like Ash, Stanford, and Barrett Jr.. * Tornadospeed as a currently unnamed scientist who is stuck with CompliensCreator00's character. J. Severe, Moon Snail, and Dazzlin'Sparkles are also given currently unspecified recurring roles. Production A prequel to The Bunker was teased by CompliensCreator00 when The Bunkest was revealed on January 20, 2018. Production on the show officially began on January 29, 2018 and was ordered for a 26 episode series run with 20 regular episodes and the remaining 6 being used for 3 tent pole specials. The show will air concurrently with The Bunkest with show creator Bowser & Jr. revealing that there is no planned season renewals as "the stories of both The Bunk and The Bunkest will eventually tie in together." The series features new songs written and composed by Disney veterans Alan Menken and Lin-Manuel Miranda. Bowser & Jr. revealed that Ash, Stanford, and Barrett Jr. would each have their own anthem and that each song drives the force of the tent pole specials they are featured in; the pilot features Ash's song, the mid-season finale features Stanford's song, and the finale features Barrett Jr.'s song. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Projects Category:TV Shows Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunk